


Why do you only ever call me when you're high?

by wowie707



Category: curi crew, itsjustcurious
Genre: Angst, F/F, SO SAD, Songfic, house gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowie707/pseuds/wowie707
Summary: a korn x grac fic i wrote because i was held captive
Relationships: Krac, kornxGRAC
Kudos: 1





	Why do you only ever call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> theres angst but no blood or gore or anything ,there are mentions of drugs

“I’m going out, don’t wait up.”   
Grac looked up from her spot on the couch with a blank stare. Her roommate stood in a coral sweatshirt and jeans, keys in hand.   
“Where are you going?”   
Korn, her roommate obviously, stared right back at grac, “out.”   
Grac shrugged and went back to watching the t.v. It wasn’t strange to see Korn leave at random times of the day to go and do her “hot girl” shenanigans. This was something that wasn’t new to Grac and honestly, she didn’t even know how it came to this point. She remembers times being different, when Korn would come home and play videogames with Grac, when they would eat dinner together and talk about their days. It had been a while since then. 

Grac woke up at 4 am to the most annoying sound she had ever heard. She knew that sound anywhere, it was the ringtone for Korn that Grac had saved on her phone.   
“Hello?” Grac could hear Korn’s shallow breath through the phone.   
“Grac.”   
Grac had this same phone call often, it wasn’t something new and yet, Grac put up with the same call every time. It was the only way that Grac could talk to korn anymore.   
“Are you high Korn?”   
Korn sighed, “what’s it matter.”   
It mattered a lot, at least it mattered to Grac. Korn said things when she was intoxicated. Things that Grac wished she had never heard.   
“Are you- do you miss me?” Korn asked.   
Grac sighed, what was she supposed to respond with? Of course Grac missed Korn but what did it matter.   
“I miss you, I miss you so fucking much.” her roommate mumbled, not that Grac believed her.   
‘Don’t answer’, Grac reminded herself. Responding just added fuel to the fire that was Korn.   
“C’mon Grac please, don’t you care about me?”   
Grac no longer knew if the strong feeling she felt in her chest was love or if Korn had finally pushed her enough to genuinely say she hated Korn.   
“Fuck, what am i doing?” Korn spit out, the self-hatred was leaking from every syllable. She hung up, leaving Grac to lay in bed at 4:15 am cold and even more alone than when she had gone to bed. 

Korn was home by the time that Grac had woken up for the final time. Her bag was left tossed on the counter half-heartedly and the keys to her shoes were left on the floor by the door. Grac set out a pot of coffee for Korn and got ready to head out for work.   
“Aren’t you gonna say goodbye?” Korn mumbled, leaning against the hallway.   
Grac stiffened. Really? Korn was lecturing her about goodbyes? With a sneer Grac turned around.   
“Right, like you know anything about that ”  
Korn slowly raised a brow, “what the hell is that supposed to mean?”   
Grac could already tell that Korn was getting upset. It wasn’t hard to push Korn’s temper past it’s breaking point, but it was still a bad idea.   
“Nothing, forget I said anything, I won’t be back in a while, I’ve got a flight today.”  
Korn watched as Grac walked out the front door with her suitcase following after her.   
"shit," Korn grunted in frustration. She slid down to the floor with a sigh, her head in her hands.   
"What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself, the disgust in her voice was evident even to herself. Korn threw her head back onto the wall, her hands were shaking.   
"I just....I just want you to miss me."


End file.
